1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric socket, and more specifically to an electric socket that can be connected firmly with a dismountable plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic equipment has become a necessity for humans. Most electronic equipment whether it is located at home, offices, or hotels requires a power transformer which converts AC power from the socket on the wall to DC power. This kind of power transformer is used to reduce the dependence on batteries, or to provide a DC power to charge rechargeable batteries. In order to provide power, the power transformer must use power transformation circuitry inside a body of the power transformer and a plug installed onto the body. The plug is used to mate with the socket, which supplies power. However, there is a serious problem for people who often travel to different foreign countries. Power standards are not uniform worldwide.
It is difficult to use electronic equipment worldwide because of different voltages and frequencies in different countries. Similarly, the sockets installed on the wall may have different specifications. Power transformation circuitry has been developed to perform AC-to-DC power transformation worldwide. However, the power transformation circuitry does not work if used with an unsuitable socket.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a diagram of a prior art adapter (U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,977). The adapter 10 comprises a housing 14 and a pair of parallel prongs 12 rotatably installed on the housing 14 for connecting with a plug. As shown in FIG. 1, when the shape of the prongs 12 matches with the socket on the wall, the prongs 12 can be rotated to the position A for connecting with the socket on the wall.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is a diagram of the prior art adapter 10 shown in FIG. 1 and different plugs 16, 18, 22. For use with diverse socket standards in different countries, the prongs 12 can be transformed to another shape. When the prongs 12 are rotated to a position B, different plugs 16, 18, 22 can be connected. As shown in FIG. 2, when the prongs 12 are positioned at the position B, the user can connect the prongs 12 with one of the plugs 16, 18, 22 according to the specification of the socket on the wall. In this way, the adapter 10 is capable of plugging into different shapes of sockets on the wall using plugs 16, 18, 22. However, the connection between the adapter 10 and the plugs 16, 18, 22 formed by plugging the prongs 12 into the holes 24 of the plugs 16, 18, 22 is not stable. Therefore, the adapter 10 may separate from the plugs 16, 18, 22 while plugged into the socket on the wall.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a dismountable plug with parallel prongs and protruded bases to solve the above-mentioned problem.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a plug that can be connected with a socket. The plug comprises a pair of parallel prongs and two protruded bases. One side of each protruded base has a receiving hole perpendicular to the parallel prongs. The socket has two slots corresponding to the two protruded bases. One side of each slot has a horizontal pin for inserting into a corresponding receiving hole. After the protruded bases are positioned on the slots of the socket, the plug can be rotated to insert the horizontal pins into the receiving holes. It is an advantage of the present invention that the dismountable plug can connect firmly with the socket for improving the durability of the dismountable plug.
These and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.